Meet Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man
by HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: Nick Fury wants Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, to join the Avengers so SHIELD can keep an eye on the young superhero. The Avengers welcome Peter and Aunt May with open arms into their strange, mismatched family. Part 2 of the "Pay Me Proof of Your Pain" universe.


**HFTS: So, this is the second part of what I call the "Proof of Your Pain" 'verse on AO3, which includes 'In Which Loki Returns and Coulson Lives' and it came from this prompt:**

_"The Avengers meet Spiderman on the Helicarrier. Bruce and Clint are surprised at how young he is ("What are you, twelve?"). Natasha notices he has good reflexes (whether this is because Clint throws something or she does is your choice.). Thor finds the fact that he is even up here impressive, as from what he's seen, none but mighty warriors or those who lead them are allowed. Tony likes his brain. Steve feels protective of him. This all leads to him being kidnapped and unofficially adopted by the Avengers, maybe with Aunt May finding out his identity and moving in as well. Hilarity and family togetherness ensue."_

**From a kinkmeme that I can't remember the name of. If you know where it is, PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers, Spider-Man, or any other product of the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

Nick Fury surveyed the room with annoyance. It was like being in charge of a group of elementary school students. He watched as Stark hit on Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, and Doctor Banner, all in one breath, though neither Rogers nor Banner understood the subtext of his comment. Romanoff narrowed her eyes at him, flexing her hand as though she was fantasizing about wrapping it around the genius' throat. Thor was speaking excitedly to Barton and the recently reinstated Coulson, more than likely telling them about his latest visit with his girlfriend. In a corner of the room, as far from everyone else as he could possibly get, sat a (still) sullen Loki. Taking a deep breath, Fury called them into his makeshift office. "What's up, Fury?" Tony said casually as he waltzed through the door.

"We have a new applicant for the Avengers Initiative. I would like you all to review his file and give me your thoughts," Fury told them calmly, indicating a stack of six files sitting on his desk.

Steve was the first to pick one up, passing the others their copy as he did, and frowning at the information. "Spider-man?"

"You may have heard of him. He operates in the New York area," Fury informed him. "He's been ruffling a few feathers, particularly Norman Osborn's."

"Osborn? I thought he was dead," Tony said, squinting at a blurry photo.

"Mr Osborn is most definitely not dead. At the moment, he is in a secure facility in an undisclosed location."

"Why?"

"His alter ego, the Green Goblin, makes him a danger to the major populace," Fury answered. "It was with the aid of Spider-man we were able to capture him."

"Uh-huh. And what threats are you making to get Spider-man to join?" Tony queried, his tone light but his eyes serious.

Fury glared, sitting back. "We have made no threats. Spider-man is underage, and therefore out of our reach, legally. But we have offered him the same immunity and protection that the Avengers are covered by."

"Protection?" Bruce frowned, looking up from the file.

"Legal protection."

"Ah," Bruce and Tony said in unison.

"And he agreed, _without_ hostile persuasion," Fury added.

"Well, he seems capable. And he's certainly intelligent," Steve said. "Has he had any adjustment problems? Recent traumas that might affect his ability to work within a team?"

"He recently lost his uncle to an armed robber, which had various effects on his life. But overall, he's a well-behaved, well-adjusted kid."

"Cool. Who is he in real life?" Tony said, putting the file down.

"He prefers his identity to be kept secret."

"But you _do_ know it, don't you?"

"His name is Peter Parker. He lives in Queens with his aunt, May Parker. He attends the local high school and is top of his class in the scientific fields," Fury answered.

"Wow, you certainly did your homework," Tony said, eyebrow raised.

"So, what do you think? Will he make a good addition to your team?"

"We'd have to meet him first," Natasha said.

Clint nodded in agreement. "We can't just go off of ink and paper. We need to see the flesh and blood."

Fury inclined his head thoughtfully. He picked up a walkie-talkie, and issued a command to an unseen receiver. The door opened, and the infamous Spider-man walked into the room, fully clad in his costume. "Er, hi," he said in a small, young voice. An agent appeared behind him, closing the door so that they had complete privacy.

"You can remove your mask, Peter. No one here is going to go telling your greatest enemies what you look like," Fury said.

"Considering you guys _spy_ for a living, and that the majority of action movies point out that spies are the most likely to go rogue and betray everyone, you'll have to live with me not believing you," the boy replied, nevertheless reaching up and pulling the mask away to reveal messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Holy shit, he is just a kid," Clint said in surprise. "What are you? Twelve? Thirteen?"

Peter shuffled his feet slightly, embarrassed. "I- I'm sixteen."

Bruce turned to Fury, worry colouring his features. "Are you sure he can handle this? We really shouldn't be drafting children into this. It isn't right."

"I'm not a child," Peter snapped, before quickly regaining his composure. "I can handle myself in a fight. I was fine taking on the Green Goblin, and Doc Ock _and_ Kraven the Hunter." He didn't add that Kraven was basically an over-glorified fitness trainer in comparison with the Green Goblin.

"Really," Natasha said smoothly. "Then think fast." Without warning, she threw several daggers towards the young boy with deadly precision.

Peter reacted immediately, neatly leaping away from the danger, before righting himself to glare at the redhead. "What was that for?"

"You have good reflexes," was all he got in reply.

"Of course he does, lovely Natasha. After all, only the greatest warriors are capable of coming aboard this ship. Unless this ship is open to the public?" Thor boomed.

"I can assure you, Thor, this _ship_ is most certainly not," Fury said immediately.

"There, you see. This Spider-man will fit in perfectly amongst our team," Thor told Natasha brightly, looking excited enough to begin a random spate of attack hugs.

"I don't think we should really allow him to go out in the field. He's still young, and we don't want to risk putting him in danger. You say he's got an aunt looking after him? Has she had her say in all of this?" Steve questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His aunt is uninformed of his double life," Fury admitted blandly. "But consider this, Captain: if Parker was to join the Avengers, he would be protected at all times. He would be surrounded by highly trained operatives and superheroes, who could assist him and offer him guidance for the finer points of being a superhero and even in ordinary life. It would less of a risk to him and his loved ones if he was to move into Avengers tower and be kept under surveillance."

"You make it sound like I'm going to become a prisoner," Spider-man commented.

"Believe me, prisoners have more freedom," Loki muttered under his breath.

"You'd be more like a mascot, you know? We wave the adorable, young Spider-man in front of the press and they forget all about the million-dollar damage caused by the Avengers ground team getting into a fight against the 'Big Bads'," Tony quipped.

"I'm _not_ going to be the mascot. I have more dignity than that," Peter said.

"I'm sure Mr Tony would be happy to allow you access to some of his labs. He'll probably be interested to learn about your webs," Fury said lightly.

"Webs? What webs? The kid can shoot webs?" Tony asked immediately.

"Uh, yeah. That's how I get around," Peter answered, peeling back the sleeve of his suit.

Tony and Bruce stepped closer to have a better look, and Tony even began running his hands over the device on Parker's wrist. "Who made this?" Tony queried.

"I- I did. Well, I was building on a formula my dad came up with, but I finished it and built the device for storing it until I need it. It was easier than I thought, really," Peter babbled, barely noticing the fact that Tony was practically groping his wrist. Bruce was more contained, though his twitching fingers were a sign that he desperately wanted to get his hands on the chemical formula.

"So, do you think he'll make a good Avenger?" Fury asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"If it means I can get access to his tech and his brain, then sweet baby Jesus yes! Hire the kid. Hell, I'll adopt him if necessary," Tony said, fingers probing the device. Peter grinned sheepishly, looking pleased.

"Tony, before you're put on a sexual predators list, stop molesting the kid's wrist," Clint said, trying to pry the inventor way.

"But it's beautiful!"

"Stop being overdramatic, Stark. At this rate the kid will be too scared to join," Steve warned.

"Then I'll just kidnap him until Stockholm Syndrome sets in," Tony replied, though his tone made it clear he was joking. Hopefully.

"Stark."

"Hey, here's a crazy idea! How about we _ask_ him want he wants?"

"Aye, let the Spider-man have his say," Thor agreed. He turned to look down at Peter expectantly.

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Well, what's the offer exactly? Become a junior Avenger lackey/mascot?"

"Become an Avenger," Fury clarified. "Though on paper you'd be considered an intern. And, if I can get Stark's approval, a room at Avengers Tower."

"You're asking for approval? It must be a Christmas miracle. And I'll give you a whole floor if you want, Aragog. Do you want a lab? I can give you a lab. Just ask Bruce, I can give you a lab and assistants and everything," Tony said.  
Peter held up his hands, looking overwhelmed. "Woah, uh, that- that's not necessary. I don't know if I can move in… My aunt-"

"-is being briefed. Coulson will bring her up in a few minutes," Fury told him.

"Oh Jesus, I'm dead," Peter gulped. "I am going to be stabbed to death with a knitting needle."

"Hey, no time like the present to let people know about your double life," Tony said cheerfully. "I was at a press conference when I told everyone."

"I am not holding a press conference. I like having a sort of secret identity."

Tony shrugged, not at all fazed. The door flew open as an elderly woman marched in, Agent Coulson on her heels. Peter tried to hide behind Thor, who was, admittedly, a very good hiding place until he moved. "Peter, you know the hiding thing hasn't worked since you were seven," May said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can live in hope, can't I?" Peter mumbled, peering around Thor's muscles.

"Peter."

Peter sighed, moving forwards. He kept his eyes on the carpet, bracing himself for a sever dressing-down. He nearly jumped when the familiar arms wrapped around him, but he wasn't surprised. "You aren't mad at me?" he murmured.

"Mad? No, of course not. It could be worse, after all. But you are grounded for lying to me Peter. And going behind my back. And keeping such a huge secret from me. But I'm not mad."

"Okay," Peter smiled. "How long am I grounded for?"

"Hmm, shall we say a week? I think a week will do," May said, pulling back. She cupped his face in her hands, smiling up at him. "I'm proud of you, Peter. And I know Ben would be too."

Peter ducked his head, trying to surreptitiously rub away the tears forming. He wasn't going to cry. He was an Avenger now. And he wasn't going to cry. "Th- Thanks, Aunt May."

Steve coughed, drawing May's, and everyone else's, attention. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Parker. We'll be glad to have Peter as a member of the team. If you allow him, of course."

"Yeah. I can get you two a floor in the tower. No ifs, though. It'll definitely be yours, no gives-backsies," Tony added cheerfully. "Tell me what sort of colour-scheme you want. Actually I'll get Pepper on the phone and you can tell her because _apparently_ I have no skills when it comes to interior decorating."

"That sounds very nice, Mr Stark," May said. "But I think we best sort out the living arrangements later. For now, there is a secret organisation trying to bully my nephew and I want to make sure they aren't taking advantage of him." May turned her sharp eyes on Fury, hands on her hips. "Well, Mr Fury? I'm certain there's a truckload of paperwork involved in this, so we'd best get to it. Peter has school tomorrow and I don't want him getting eyestrain. His studies are _very_ important."

Fury might have been amused. It was hard to tell, but he might have been. "I understand, Ms Parker. And we'll keep the paperwork to a minimum."

"Good." May slipped a pair of spectacles onto her nose and took a seat in front of Fury's desk. "Peter, why don't you go play with your friends while I sort this out?"

"I'm not two, Aunt May," Peter said with a blush. Two pairs of arms slipped around him, and found that he was being guided out by Natasha and Clint. Fumbling, he pulled his mask back into place and let the group lead him along. Behind him, Tony and Bruce were arguing out the chemical formula he used for his web-slingers. Thor was leading Loki by the arm and the dark-haired god was eying Peter with amusement. Coulson had managed to slip to the front of the group, beside Steve, and was chatting amiably with the super soldier. Peter relaxed into the assassin's grip. Off-duty, without an army or a monster to fight, the Avengers were like one big, messed-up family. And now that included Peter and Aunt May.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Peter complained, tugging on the blindfold around his eyes. A hand slapped his hand away, straightening the fabric. Steve was leading him and May down to their newly furbished floor, his hand on Pete's shoulder, while the rest of the Avengers trailed behind.

"Oh, Peter, let them have their fun," May chided, holding his other hand.

"Yeah, Petey! Tony's been working to get this together for you for weeks," Clint informed him.

"Well, I couldn't leave you in the guest area, could I? Besides, Pep had lots of fun attacking my taste in furniture and I wouldn't deprive her of that," Tony said.

"Oh, please, Tony. We both know that you would have bedecked this house in horrible fraternity-worthy crap if you could," Pepper replied.

"I would not."

"Your workshop says otherwise."

"We're here," Steve announced. He removed their blindfolds, presenting them with a doorway. A banner hung overhead, painted in blue and red. '_Welcome Peter and May!_' it declared.

"Me and Steve painted it," Clint told them proudly.

"Though I had to remind Clint that, er, genitals were inappropriate for a welcoming banner."

"Hey, I was exercising my artistic freedom!"

"C'mon, you two, step inside. Tell us what you think," Tony said, poking Peter's shoulder to spur him on. Peter took a deep breath, opening the door with a flick of his wrist, and stepped inside. He heard Aunt May let out a soft breath. It was almost an exact replica of their living room in Queens, with a few negligible changes here and there. Peter moved further in, poking his head into the kitchenette. He ran his hand along the marble countertop and exchanged a look with May.

"Is this okay?" Bruce asked.

"This is wonderful," May said quietly. "This is… Thank you so much. This is more than I deserve."

"Please. Someone who makes banana and peanut butter waffles deserves a castle. I'm working on that, by the way," Tony told her.

May chuckled, patting his arm. "Oh, you." She pulled him into a tight hug before turning to the others. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"Here, your rooms are this way. Now, Pete, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of updating your computers," Tony said, leading the teenager down the hall.

May remained in the living room, pulling a worn photo from her pocket. She gently propped it up on the coffee table, taking care to smooth the edges. "Guess we're moving up in the world, hey Ben?"

Thor sat gently beside her, peering at the photo. "This is your beloved, Lady May?"

May nodded. "Ben. He- He isn't with us anymore."

"I am sorry for your loss," Thor told her sincerely, one mighty hand wrapping around her much smaller one. "And I pray that his afterlife is a peaceful one, wherever it may be."

"Thank you. You're very kind," May said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"We all need kindness when we lose our loved ones." Thor darted a glance at his brother, who was standing silently by the door. "Though sometimes they come back to us in ways we don't expect."

"The love we lose is never lost forever, it comes back to us in the form of new love," May said. "My mother used to say it to me when I was a young girl. I suppose this is what she meant."

Thor nodded. "I believe you are correct, Lady May."

"Aunt May?" Peter reappeared, approaching the sofa with trepidation. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Peter. Thor and I were just talking," May said.

Thor got to his feet, offering May his arm. "Come, Lady May. You must see your room. Loki and I assisted in choosing your bed."

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"Yes, Loki made sure to choose one that would not cause you injury. He has noticed that the guest room beds were not kind to your back," Thor explained as he led her away.

"That was very kind of him. Thank you, Loki. I'm sure it will be perfect," May said, turning to beam at the slim man. He inclined his head to her, following a few steps behind. Peter went back to his room, joining Clint in testing the springiness of the mattress. Of course, Clint didn't stick to the ceiling when he jumped too high. Pepper and Natasha were trading looks and shaking their heads, though seeing as they slipped off their shoes when they walked in, it wasn't a surprise when they joined the boys. Steve was laughing as he watched Peter leapfrog over Clint and onto the chest of drawers. Tony and Bruce had preoccupied themselves with carrying off Peter's web canisters for testing, though they didn't get far before Coulson plucked it out of their hands. And really, Peter thought to himself, this was perfect.


End file.
